primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7.2
Note: This wiki is fan made,please do not confuse for the real thing. Episode 7.2 is the second episode of the seventh season of Primeval. Synopsis An anomaly opens and Connor, Abby and Jack investigate. While Elizabeth thinks of a way to keep Jack silent. Meanwhile Eve, Darren,Becker,Emily and Matt are sent on a job by Lester. Plot An anomaly opens up at an underwater cave and a Dakosaurus comes through and attacks a sub marine but it does not sustain any damage and it the sub leaves. At the A.R.C everyone is in Lester's office when the detector goes off and then an anomaly is detected at a underwater cave and Matt says that Connor, Abby and Jack go down there and deal with it then Jess gets a phone call and once finished she says that Sam Leonard from the Northern sea anomaly incursion will be there again to assist them and they leave. At the unknown warehouse The 2nd Matt shows Ethan his plans to kill Eve and Darren and his A.R.C spy informs him that the A.R.C are not far from closing in on them. At the Submarine base Connor and Abby introduce Sam to Jack and the four board the sub and leave to the anomaly location. At the A.R.C Lester tells the others that they must go and check out some unknown warehouses and try and find Ethan and the 2nd Matt. Meanwhile Elizabeth goes to her office and call the unknown person and says that Jack must be killed. At the Submarine the Dakosaurus attacks again and Connor identified it and Sam realises that it is heading for a underwater bomb site and Jack and Connor go down to the escape pod. At one of the warehouses Darren and Becker go in and find that no one is there and there is only just a few broke parts of metal nothing more. At the A.R.C Jess gives Lester an update and Lester goes to speak to Elizabeth and says if she can monitor the menagerie creatures and Lester's (Making Elizabeth annoyed as she can not finish her plan). At the sub the escape pod leaves the sub and keeps tabs on the Dakosaurus while Sam tires to contacts the owner of the underwater bombs but it does not work and then as the sub heads straight into a bomb and gets caught up and it up to Jack and Abby to deal with the problem as the Dakosaurus prepares to attack. The team then go to the second warehouse but there is still nothing. At the warehouse the 2nd Matt tells Ethan that his plan is to gets the spy to kill Eve and Darren as there arrival caused them to change there plans. In the sea the Dakosaurus attacks but the sub skids slightly and the Dako leaves and heads straight for the pod and Sam says he can not help as if they fire a torpedo it will trigger the bomb and they turn of the power and the Dako thinks it's dead to leaves and the put the power on. In the Menagerie Elizabeth takes photos of Rex, Sid, Nancy and the Dracorex and then leaves (With an evil look of her face). The team on then go to the third and final warehouse and still nothing and Emily thinks of an idea and they go back to the first warehouse and collect the metal. At the sea the sub goes of the cliff and hits the sea floor and the bomb explodes and all the rocks fall onto the ground. In the sub Connor goes to the torpedo room and discovers that they are losing oxygen and will die in approxamently 30 minutes. The Dako then goes towards another bomb and it explodes and it injuries it and more rubble and rock fall. Then Abby and Jack begin to clear rubble while inside the sub Sam gets oxygen masks for the pair. At the A.R.C the team return and Jess gives Lester an Update and the team tell him what Ethan and the 2nd matt were not at these places and that the metal from the first warehouse could help them find them and they go into Lesters office to disgus it. In the sea Jack and Abby eventully manage to free the sub of the ruble and they sub tries to lift but Abby relises that the prepela has got some rock stuck in it and the Dako tries to attack agine but turns towards the anomaly but it closes before it can go thorugh the pod then clears the ruble and the sub lifts and the Dako tries to attack againe but Sam accidently fires a torpedo in mistake and when abroting it exploads and it kills the Dakosaurus and it falls to the sea bed. The pod then returns to the sub and they head for shore and Sam says his goodbyes and Connor,Abby and Jack head for the A.R.C. When they arrive back they tell everyone what happened and they find out that they plan to uses the metal to try and capture Ethan and the 2nd Matt making Abby confused but Emily explains it will make snece once they have all the parts, As Matt returns to his office the 2nd Matt is there and says that since it was Matt that stopped New Dawn he took his appearnce in revenage and he then says that the three that re to "Arrive" will be here soon very soon" and he leaves. Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Becker *Emily Merchant *Jess Parker *James Lester *Jack Maitland *Eve lake *Darren Lake *Dr. Elizabeth Carter *Ethan Dobroski/ Patrick Quinn *2nd matt Anderson *Sam Leonard {Guest} Creatures *Dakosaurus *Coelurosauravus (Rex) *Diictodon (Sid and Nancy) *Dracorex Setting *A.R.C *Submarine *Escape pod *Present day ocecn *Three unused Warehouses Trivia * Some of the submarine scenes where taken from the Doctor Who episode Cold War Gallery imagepr.jpg|The poster for the episode Sub.jpg|The submarine about to be attacked Dako.jpg|The Dakosaurus about to attack the pod Pos.jpg|The Anomaly Category:Series 7 Episodes Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval